A Thousand Years
by GlitterNGold
Summary: She ran from him many years ago and he has spent all of that time searching for her, now he has found her...A Thousand Years by Christina Perri. Oneshot. Klaus/Katherine.


**A/N: Okay, I've talked about doing this for a while and here I am. . . My first TVD story . . .It's just a oneshot but I'm still nervous! Anyways, I love this couple, a lot. So I hope you guys all like this, reviews would be appreciated . . . I've left out some of the lyrics. . . just so you know. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters on TVD they are property of LJ Smith/The CW, I do not own this song, it is by Christina Perri. . . .**

* * *

_**A Thousand Years**_**  
**Oneshot #1

* * *

_**Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall**_**  
**

* * *

_Katerina pressed her palm gently against his as she stared into his eyes. Her heart was fluttering. She felt the heat rise to her cheeks when he smiled at her. Her brown eyes focused on the floor; she couldn't believe she was here with him. _

"_I love you Kaerina, I will love you for all eternity." He whispered as they turned. The room was a blur of color and music as they danced amongst the couples at the ball. It didn't matter how many other people were packed on that dance floor, as far as she was concerned it was only them. _

"Do you swear to it_?" she questioned, staring into his eyes._

"_I promise." _

"_I love you too Niklaus."_

* * *

"_Don't you understand Katerina; he is going to kill you." Trevor's voice shook as he stood, alone with Katerina. He would do anything to save her, if only she would believe him. _

"_Don't be Crazy Trevor, Niklaus loves me." She said, she shook her head, her curls danced around her beautiful face. She pouted her lips. "Why are you doing this to me?" _

"_Because I care. . . you know now what he is. He is going to kill you Katerina, that has been his plan all along!" Trevor said. _

_The confidence was slipping from her brown eyes. "No, that can't be."_

"_I wouldn't lie to you Katerina, you know I am only concerned with you happiness. . . you have to trust me. . ." _

* * *

_**I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more **_

* * *

Klaus paced the room. Any minute she would be here. Any minute they would deliver her to him. _**Katerina**_. He had waited too many years to see her face again, too many years to hold her in his arms. He closed his eyes as he pictured her, her dark brown curls and warm chocolate eyes. He had missed her. He had died a little inside every day that he waited for her to return and she never came. He had loved her, he still loved her, he would always love her. He loved her every day as the pain ate away at him, nothing would change the way he felt about her. He was wounded by her betrayal but that did not stop his desire for her.

* * *

_**Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this  
**_

* * *

The door opened and she was brought inside. His eyes fell on her, her mocha hair was still down her back in tight curls. She wore jeans, a black top and knee high leather boots. Her face was just as stunning as he remembered. At least his dreams had been good to him and he had recalled her beauty accurately. His help carried her to a chair where they sat her limp body down. He was feeling something new, something he had never felt before.

Nervousness.

Klaus had never feared rejection. He could _make_ any woman he desired want him by simply compelling her. But he didn't want to do that to Katerina, **she was special**. She was his true love. What would he do if she rejected him? He could never hurt her.

He couldn't let her get away. He couldn't let anyone take her away from. He couldn't let her run. She was his, he loved her. No one could love her like he did.

He watched as she stirred, her eyes fluttering. _Everything_ came down to this moment. He felt as those his existence depended on this moment with her. . .

* * *

_**One step closer  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
**_

* * *

Her eyes widened in shock as she stared into his eyes. He saw her lip tremble. She was frightened.

"Klaus. . . " she whispered, sitting up straight in the chair. Her brown eyes shifted nervously around the room. _Was she already looking for an escape? _

"Katerina. . . or Katherine. I've heard that's what you are going by these days." He said as he stepped closer to her. He was just an arm's length away. He had waited so long for this moment.

"Please don't kill me Niklaus." She pleaded.

"Kill you, why would I kill you Katerina?" he questioned.

"Trevor told me what you were going to do, how you were you going to kill me. Did you expect me to stay? To give up my life for you, so you could break some curse!" She stood.

"Is that why you ran from me Katerina?" he asked.

"Of course I ran Klaus! What did you expect me to do?" she stood before him, her hands on her hips. "I am of no use to you now Niklaus."

"I did not plan to kill you Katerina. I love you. I could never harm you." He said. "I would rather be cursed than bring harm to you." He walked toward her and ran a hand down her cheek. "Trevor lied to you Katerina. You have been running for nothing."

She searched his eyes for sincerity. "Why would Trevor lie to me?" she questioned, sounding doubtful "what is he to gain from it?"

"He loved you Katerina. You have that way about you that makes men fall at your feet. Trust me; I am one of your many victims. Trevor is another. I assume he believed that, if you ran from me, he would be able to find you and convince you to be with him." Klaus sighed heavily and looked in to Katerina's eyes. "He never found you, he wasted so much time and now he is dead." Klaus smiled at the thought.

"Then why am I here, do you want revenge?" she stared at him with inquisitive eyes.

He sucked in a long, deep breath and shook his head. "No; not revenge. I wanted to inform you of my feelings Katerina. I did not want you to think those things were true. I love you Katerina. I have loved you since the beginning and I will love you eternally. Just like I promised." he said, he took her hand pressing his palm against hers. "The only thing I want is to know if you love me in return."

She stared at him, her eyes unblinking, then her eyes fell to their hands, pressed together and she smiled.

"Do you swear to it?" she asked

"I promise."

"I love you too Niklaus. I am sorry." She laced her fingers through hers.

"You're forgiven love." He pressed her lips against hers.

* * *

**A/N: Well, what do y'all think? Reviews would be appreciated. . .Besos! xDanie. **_**  
**_


End file.
